Ronald Weasley y La Escoba Perdida
by Leila Diggory
Summary: Si no tienes nada que leer, leete esto. Ron se hace amigo de Draco? Harry no es mas el heroe del libro? Que tiene que ver Scooby Doo con todo esto?(en realidad nada)


Disclaimer: No todos los personajes son míos, son de J.K. Rowling, de la Warner y no se quien mas. Solo algunos son solo míos y de nadie mas...

Este es el primer fic general/humor/parodia/misterio/estupido que publico. Espero que les guste porque me tarde muuucho tiempo en hacerla (1 hora y media) =P  Es un desastre de fic igual a otros que he hecho. Y esto, pues se me ocurrió de momento cuando no tenía nada más que hacer y estaba viendo Scooby Doo. Ya los dejos leer…

**Ronald Weasley y La Escoba Perdida******

Un año sin importancia en Hogwarts.

Un chico pelirrojo estaba viendo A Pup Name Scooby Doo.

"Fue el pelirrojo, decía un chico de cabello rubio"

-Porque siempre me culpas a mi!? Decía Ron al televisor enojado.

-Ron what the fuk are u doing? –pregunto un chico de cabello negro azabache.

-Nada, viendo TV, es que me enojo cuando Fred me culpa a mí.               

-No es a ti morón, es a BadoMaloso.

-Lo se pero es que me entrego totalmente al programa. Además tengo un hermano que se llama Fred también, e igual me culpa de todo.

- u_u" Sabia que los productos muggles te iban a hacer daño.

-Si si whatever… vete y déjame ver el programa.

- ¬_¬

Harry se fue a donde Hermione en la Sala Común.

-¿Aun sigue viendo esas porquerías? –pregunto Hermione atenta al libro que leía.

-Si –respondió Harry- Ya me esta sacando por techo, no pensé que los artefactos muggles lo pusieran así.

-Pues era lógico. Nosotros hemos crecido en el mundo muggle, pero el no, por eso le gusta tanto y a nosotros ya esas cosas nos cansan y nos gusta más lo mágico.

-Si, es verdad. Aunque hay muchas cosas muggles que son divertidas.

-¿Ah si? –pregunto Hermione con un tono sarcástico- ¿Como que?

-Pues las computadoras, la Internet, el playstation o xbox, el televisor, la radio, etc.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

-Vamos abajo a comer.

-OK.

Hermione bajo al Gran Comedor, y Harry antes de bajar fue a donde Ron a invitarlo.

-No tengo ganas de comer.

-Esta bien ¡como quieras!

Harry y Hermione estuvieron comiendo y hablando por mucho rato. Mientras Harry notaba que Draco Malfoy estaba mirándolo murmurando algo con Crabbe y Goyle.

-Jaja, se imaginan si el libro se llamase Ronald Weasley. –decía el rubio.

-No, jajajaja –se reían Crabbe y Goyle con una risa de tontos.

-Pues imagínenselo. Lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente… Bla bla bla bla bla… entonces yo matare a Weasley y me quedare con el protagónico. Jajajaja.

-Si, jajaja. Que inteligente eres Malfoy.

-Lo se Crabbe, lo se.

-Jag Jag Yog Yog –se rieron otra vez tontamente los amigos de Draco.

Al día siguiente, todos en Hogwarts estaban emocionados porque ese día iban a traer la escoba más valiosa del mundo entero "La Escoba". Con una velocidad de 200 millas por hora. Todos en especial Ron bajaron al campo de Quidditch a ver la escoba que estaba siendo probada o mejor dicho modelada por Oliver Wood, el antiguo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor.

¡¡¡Waooooo!!! ¡¡¡Ohhh!!! ¡¡¡Ahh!!! –decían todos los estudiantes mirando la maravillosa escoba.

Cuando Wood termino de volarla, todos querían por lo menos tocarla, pero los profesores no se los permitieron y rápidamente aseguraron la escoba dentro de un cristal con hechizos aseguradores muy difíciles de romper. La escoba estaba en un valor de 300,000 galeones.

-¡Que estupidez! –dijo Hermione-. ¿A quien le interesaría gastar tanto dinero por una escoba?

-¿¡ESTAS LOCA HERMIONE!? –le grito Ron-. Si tuviera el dinero, seria el primero en comprarla.

- ¿¡QUE!? Ay no puedo creer que la gente gaste tanto dinero en esas cosas. –dijo Hermione esperando a que Harry le diera la razón-. ¿Verdad Harry?

Esta vez Harry no compartió la opinión de Hermione.

-No, yo también la compraría.

-Ayy, no puedo creerlo. Mejor me voy.

Pero antes de que Hermione se fuera, se acerco Wood para saludarlos.

-Hola Harry, ¿como has estado? –saludo Wood-. Hola Ron, Hermione.

-Hola Wood, estoy muy bien, mas bien impresionado por la escoba.

-¡¡¡Yo también!!! –decía Ron.

-Yo no. –dijo Hermione.

Nadie le hizo caso a ella, y empezaron a hablar de la escoba. Ron le preguntaba a Wood que se sentía estar sentado en "La Escoba". Wood decía que se sentía el mago mas afortunado del mundo. Hermione no podía creer las estupideces que estaban hablando, y se fue a la biblioteca a estudiar y pensar en otras cosas.

Al pasar de los días, todos los estudiantes seguían pasando por el Salón de las escobas (donde había muchas colecciones de equipos de Quidditch), para ver a "La Escoba" asegurada en su cristal. Hermione se alejaba de Harry y Ron para no ver la maldita escoba. Parecía como si le tuviera envidia. Todo seguía normal hasta que una noche se escucho sonar una alarma muy fuerte.

-Ugh… ¡¿¿que es esoo??! –pregunto Ron levantándose enojado.

-No se, -dijo Harry colocándose los espejuelos-. Vamos a ver.

Todos los estudiantes bajaron a ver. Los prefectos los devolvieron a la Sala Común rápidamente. Dumbledore y los demás profesores bajaron casi en calzones. Al llegar a la Salón de las escobas, "La Escoba" ¡había sido robada! Tan Tan Taann.

-¿Pero director, como rayos rompieron el cristal si estaba bien protegido? –pregunto asombrada McGonagall.

-No lo se Minerva, pero creo que quien pudo romper los hechizos fue uno de los que nos ayudo a asegurarla.

Todos los profesores se miraron entre si. En ese momento todos eran sospechosos. ¡Hasta Dumbledore!

Trataron de que esto no se divulgara por ahí pero la profesora Trelawney no pudo aguantar el chisme y se lo dijo a todos los estudiantes. Harry y Ron, metiéndose en lo que no les importa como siempre, tataron de averiguar quien fue el que robo la escoba. Hermione se junto a ellos, porque aunque no le importaba mucho la escoba, lo hacia por sus amigos.

-¡Fue el pelirrojo! –dijo Ron.

-Ósea… ¿tu? –pregunto Harry.

-¡No!... digo BadoMaloso.

-Ay Ron déjate de esas boberías… ya estas como Fred. –dijo Herm.

-Entonces fue la profesora Madam Hooch. –dijo Ron con seguridad.

-¿Estas seguro? –pregunto Harry alzando una ceja.

-¡Si!

-No lo creo Ron. –dijo Herm.

-¿Porque no? Ella es fanática del Quidditch.

-Si, igual que tu.

-Que estas insinuando… ¿que fui yo el que robo la escoba?

-Fuiste tu quien lo dijiste, no yo.

-¡¿Quee?!

-Jajaja es broma Ron. –se rieron Harry y Herm.

-Ay ya, ustedes están fastidiando demasiado. –dijo Ron enojado-. Quizás fue Snape.

-¿Snape o_O? –dijo Harry-. NO creoo. Que yo sepa a Snape no le gusta el Quidditch.

-Si pero, lo robo por eso mismo.

-Ay Ron estas diciendo boberias. No creo que Snape la haya robado. –dijo Herm.

Así siguieron los tres amigos que fueron al Salón de las escobas para buscar pistas. Hasta que llego Malfoy a molestar.

-Valla, valla pero miren quienes están aquí, el héroe huérfano, el pobre y la sangre sucia tratando de resolver el misterio.

-Vete a la mierda Malfoy. –dijo Ron.

-¿Que pasa Weasley? ¿Viste mucho a Scooby Doo y ahora te crees un resuelve misterios? Nada mas te falta pornerte de nombre Fred, no mejor Daphne porque es pelirroja. Jajaja.

-¡Ya callate Malfoy! –le dijo Herm.

-¿Pero que te crees sangre sucia inmunda?

-¡No la llames así Malfoy! –le grito Harry apuntándolo con la varita.

-Ay ya el héroe.

-¡¿Que esta pasando aquí!? –pregunto Snape que acababa de entrar a la sala.

-Snape, estos tres me estaban molestando. –mintió Malfoy.

-¿Es eso cierto Potter?

-¡No!... no profesor, el era el que nos estaba molestando.

-Como sea, 5 puntos menos para cada uno de ustedes Gryffindor, por estar paseando en este Salón sin permiso de un profesor.

-Pero no es justo profesor… -protesto Hermi-. Draco tampoco tenía permi…

-Si lo tenia, yo se lo di. –dijo Snape antes de que Hermione terminara-. Ahora váyanse de aquí.

-Si profesor. –Dijeron los tres bajando la cabeza y mirando mal a Draco quien se estaba riendo.

Al salir de ahí…

-No puedo creer que Snape le cree todo y defiende a Draco. –Ron enojado

-Si, hasta parece que fuera su padre o algo así. –Herm.

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor lo es. –dijo Harry.

-Verdad. –Ron.

Ya en la noche algo hizo despertar a Harry. Era una lechuza color marrón con blanco quien le dio un picotazo a Harry para que se levantara. 

-¿Qué…  quien… quien eres?

La lechuza solo alzo la pata que tenia un pergamino enrollado. Harry la tomo y la abrió.

_Descubrí donde el sospechoso esconde La Escoba. Vengan a las 2:00 a.m. a mi cabaña._

_-Hagrid._

Harry miro su reloj _1:48. _Se apuro, levanto a Ron. Trataron de entrar al cuarto de las chicas para levantar a Hermione, pero uno de los prefectos los regaño, así que solo fueron a la cabaña ellos dos. Al llegar a la cabaña Ron y Harry se sorprendieron porque Hagrid no era el que estaba ahí… era… Draco.

¿¡¡¡Malfoy!!!? –grito Harry sorprendido.

-En persona, Jaja.

-Eso no da risa Malfoy, ¿que haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta Hagrid?

-Jajaja, ay por favor. ¿Tú crees que Hagrid es tan inteligente para encontrar la escoba?

-Si. –Ron

-Pues yo no creo. –Draco

-Whatever… ¿donde esta la escoba? –pregunto Harry desesperado por resolver el problema y ser el héroe.

-Tranquilo Harry, ya mismo te digo. Vamos a llevarnos a _Fang_ y un "_fraslaig"_, una lámpara _muggle._

-OK.

Harry y Ron siguieron a Draco con el perro hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Malfoy le dijo a Harry que fuera con Fang hacia la izquierda. El y Ron irían a la derecha.

¿Pero porque? –pregunto Harry sin entender-. ¿No me dijiste que ya sabias donde esta la escoba?

-Si… no… es que en verdad no se exactamente. No recuerdo si era por la izquierda o por la derecha.

-OK –dijo Harry sin creerle todavía.

Harry se fue con Fang. Y Draco con Ron.

-Oye Ron, ¿no te gustaría ser el protagonista del libro?

-Claro que si… -decía Ron feliz-. Me encantaría…un momento… ¿que te importa eso a ti Malfoy?

-Oh, si me importa, y mucho.

-No te creo.

-Creeme, sabes que Harry me cae súper mal, y preferiría que un pobre como tu fuera el protagonista.

-¿Lo dices en serio?... ¿estas bien?... ¿seguro que eres Draco Malfoy?

-Siii –decía Draco ya fastidiado por las preguntas de Ron-. Escúchame, si de verdad quieres ser el protagonista, debemos hacer que Harry no sea el héroe esta vez.

Ron dudo por un momento, aunque eso era lo que mas quería…ser el protagonista pero… no le podía hacer eso a Harry… ¡ay pero que importa! Harry no se preocupaba tanto por el.

-Piensalo Ron, lo tendrías todo.

-Esta bien Malfoy. –Dijo Ron bajando la mirada aun dudando de lo que dijo-. ¿Que es lo que tenemos que hacer?

-Jaja, pues nada. Solo hacer que se pierda Harry.

-Peroo, ¿Cómo?

-Ya veras.

Mas tarde Harry, Fang, Draco y Ron se encontraron en una cueva. Siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con tres puertas. Draco le dijo a Harry que fuera por la puerta izquierda, Ron a la derecha, y el iría a la del medio.

-Espera un momento Draco –Dijo Harry-. ¿No soy tan estupido, sabes?

-Oh no lo sabia, como sea, entra a cual tú quieras. –Dijo Draco con una sonrisita.

-OK, yo entrare a la del medio, Ron a la derecha, y tu a la izquierda, ¿estamos?

-Vale –dijeron Ron y Draco.

Harry entro seguro de si mismo a la puerta del medio, siguió caminando creyéndose el héroe y pensando en que si se montaría en la escoba o no para chocarse contra un árbol y llegar a la enfermería del colegio lastimado, para que todos se creyeran que Harry peleo con el malo y así lo quisieran más.

Mientras…

-¿Oye Draco, como sabes donde esta la escoba? –pregunto Ron-. ¿Y porque este cambio de actitud hacia mi?

-Ya te dije porque me porto así contigo, prefiero que seas el protagonista a que lo sea Harry. Y se lo de la escoba porque tenia una maquinita muggle que decía donde se encontraba.

-¿Tenias? –pregunto Ron sin entender-. ¿Cómo que tenías?

-Pues si, porque Snape me la quito. Lo puso encima de una silla y el morón de Hagrid se le sentó encima. Por eso Hagrid no estaba porque lo llevaron a la enfermería para sacarle la maquina del… ya sabes donde.

-Ohhh, jajajaja.

-OK, ya estamos llegando, creo… 

_N/A: ¿Porque Malfoy y Ron están juntos? ¿No se suponía que Ron iba por un lado y Draco por el otro?_ Pues si, pero recuerden el plan que ellos hicieron para hacer perder a Harry. Ron le dijo a Draco que Harry no haría todo lo que Draco le dijera, por eso le dijeron a Harry que fuera a la tercera puerta pq sabían que no lo haria. Y acordaron ir por la tercera puerta juntos, donde supuestamente se encuentra la escoba.__

Harry seguía en su búsqueda hasta que se tropezó con una piedra y cayó por un barranco que había más alfrente. Harry se quedo atrapado y no pudo salir. Grito por ayuda, pero nadie lo escuchaba. No tuvo remedio que esperar a que Draco y Ron lo fueran a buscar.

_N/A: ¿Qué paso con Fang?_ Se fue por miedo, y los dejo solos… En verdad ya estaba de mas en la historia =P.__

Draco y Ron llegaron a donde supuestamente se encontraba la escoba…pero oh, oh… "¿¿!!!QUE!!!??" –grito Draco.

¡La escoba ya no se encontraba ahí!

-No puede ser, estaba seguro que estaba aquí. –dijo Malfoy sorprendido y enojado a la vez.

-¿Seguro? –pregunto Ron mirando a todas partes a ver si estaba mas escondida.

-¡Seguro! A menos que alguien la haya tomado antes que nosotros.

-¿No habrá sido Harry verdad?

-No creo, el ya debe estar atrapado en la otra cueva.

-Entonces…

-Pues será que ya le quitaron la maquinita del… a Hagrid y…

-… Y Snape la cojio, y ¡se llevo la escoba!

-¡Que manía con culpar a Snape! –dijo Malfoy enojado.

-Pues si... a lo mejor es verdad.

-No creo.

En ese momento apareció una criatura que estaba volando una escoba.

-Que… es eso? –pregunto Ron-

-Es un _Windoriglow_,_ un animal con cuerpo casi humano pero con plumas y con un pico de pájaro arriba de la nariz que parece una mascara. Puede volar, y es brillante en las noches._

-Waoo. . . pero si puede volar. . . ¿para que se lleva la escoba?

-Ni idea. . . pero vamos a averiguarlo.

En ese momento el Windoriglow se dio cuenta de que lo espiaban. Se asusto y se fue volando en la escoba. Draco y Ron lo persiguieron corriendo lo más rápido que podían. A cada rato se tropezaban con huesos, piedras y quien sabe que mas. Siguieron corriendo hasta salir fuera de la cueva.

-… ya… se… nos… perdió… de… vista –decía Ron fatigado.

-Argh… ¡mierda!

-¿Que haremos ahora?

-No se…

-¡Oye Draco! –dijo Ron recordándose de algo- ¿y Harry?

-¡Que se yo! Olvídate de el… ¿o ya no quieres el protagónico?

-Si, si lo quiero… es que…

-… !Es que nada!

-OK, ok, ahora ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar el pajarraco humano ese?

-Pues parecía que no podía volar… ¿Por qué otra cosa se robaría una escoba?

-Para barrer en su casa –dijo Ron aguantándose la risa.

- ¬_¬ -Draco lo miro con cara de "Mejor cállate antes de que te golpee".

- n.nU ok…

- Vamos…

Draco y Ron siguieron buscando el Windoriglow por el bosque prohibido.

Hasta que escucharon un ruido raro detrás de unos árboles bien anchos y grandes. Se acercaron y escucharon al pajarraco color rojizo hablando solo.

-Alfin, alfin tengo La Escoba jaja… ahora mis amigos me tendrán envidia por volar mas rápido que ellos, jajaja.

-Auch…

-Chist… -Malfoy se viro hacia Ron-. No hagas tanto ruido Ron o se va ir.

-OK, es que me diste con el codo.

-Jajaja, no puedo esperar para ver a los demás Windoriglows. –decía el pájaro humano.

-¡Auuch! –grito Ron- ¡Me diste denuevo!

-¿!!!QUIEN ANDA AHÍ!!!?

-Miau… miau… -maullo Draco.

-Ah, es un gato. –se creyó el windoriglow.

-Jajaja, no puedo creer que se lo haya creído. –Ron

-¿¡Quien anda ahí!?

-El gato… el gato –dijo Ron.

-¿!!!QUE RAYOS…!!!?

-¡¡¡Ron que estupido eres!!! ¡¡¡Vamos…!!!

-¿A donde?

-¡¡¡A correr!!!

Draco y Ron salieron de ahí corriendo lo más rápido posible. El Windoriglow iba detrás de ellos y en un solo segundo los alcanzo, pues La Escoba era súper rapidísima.

-¿¡¡¡Que trataban de hacer!!!? –pregunto el windoriglow enojado.

-Na. . . nada... dijo Draco.

-¿¿¡Queremos saber porque robaste la escoba!?? -Pregunto Ron con valentía. Draco se sorprendió, alfin Ron había actuado como un verdadero Gryffindor.

-Ahh eso. . . -dijo el windoriglow- . . . pues miren es una larga historia.

-Tenemos tiempo.

-Bueno pues. . . mi mama tuvo problemas con su embarazo, entonces yo nací sin poder volar. Y pues crecí así, y todos mis compañeros de burlaban de mi porque no podía volar. Cuando salí de la escuela me dedique a robar las escobas más rápidas del mundo. Cometa Estupefacta, La Nimbus 2000, Nimbus 2001, Saeta de Fuego… entre otras. Hasta que un día leí en el diario El Profeta de la nueva escoba La Escoba, que se encontraba en Hogwarts. Era mucho más fácil para mí pues vivo aquí en el Bosque Prohibido. Entonces un día fui, y entre… con mi pico mágico rompí el cristal que la protegía, la coji y me la lleve volando.

-Ohhh… ¿y como es que no te vieron? –pregunto Malfoy.

-No se.

- .-.U

Draco, Ron y el Windoriglow se quedaron hablando. Se hicieron amigos. Y pasaron los días… Ron y Draco lo iban a visitar todos las noches y estos aprovechaban para volar La Escoba. El plan de Draco era llevársela cuando sus amigos estuvieran lejos.

-¿Que paso con Draco que se tarda en regresar? –pregunto el pájaro.

-No se… -Ron se temía que hubiera hecho lo que tenia en mente-. Voy a buscarlo.

Y eso mismo era… ¡Draco se había llevado la escoba! Ron no tenia cara para decírselo al windoriglow, entonces se fue corriendo tratando de encontrar a Draco. 

Pensó que podría estar en su Sala Común. Ron le pregunto a Neville que si tenia un primo en Slytherin. Neville le dijo que si. Entonces Ron fue a hablar con el primo de Neville, le dijo que era un limpia mochilas y que le limpiaría su mochila por 5 stikles… El primo de Neville acepto, y le dio la mochila. Ron saco todos los libros y encontró un papel que decía los passwords de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Ron las dijo al cuadro de la serpiente y entro. Subió a los dormitorios de los chicos y se encontró con Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿¡Que haces aquí!? –Grito Crabbe.

-Eeeh… este… soy el pizza boy de Hogwarts.

-Ohhh, ja ja ja –se rió tontamente.

-¿Pero donde esta la pizza? –pregunto Goyle frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Eeeh… se la di a Malfoy… ¿donde esta? Tengo que cobrarle.

-Ohhh… esta en el baño. –le dijo Goyle.

Ron entro al baño y Draco grito…

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Pervertido!

-Lo… lo siento Draco… -Ron se viro a cerrar la puerta-. … ¡¡¡Un momento…!!! ¿¿¿¡¡¡Draco donde esta la escoba!!!???

-¡No te la daré!

-¡¡¡Dámela!!!

Ron le metió un puño a Draco y cojio la escoba que estaba escondida debajo del lavamanos.

-Draco debemos devolverla…

-Esta bieeen… -dijo Draco sobandose la frente.

Draco y Ron fueron a donde Dumbledore y le contaron toda la historia.

-Bien… bien… -decia Dumbledore tocándose la barbilla-. ¿Algo mas que quieran decir antes de quitarles la escoba? (Ron y Draco estaban abrazando la escoba y no la soltaban.)

-Um…

-¡¡¡Anda!!!! ¡¡¡Draco olvidamos a alguien!!! –grito Ron recordándose.

-¡¡¡Si verdad!!! ¡¡¡Ven… tenemos que buscarlo!!!

Ron y Draco salieron montados en la escoba por la ventana del despacho de Dumbledore. Iban bien rápido a buscar a ese que olvidaron.

- ¿¿¿Don… donde esta??? –decía Ron fatigado.

- Míralo ahí… -señalo Draco.

El Windoriglow esta sentado detrás de un árbol sollozando. Draco y Ron se acercaron. Ron le explico que no podía quedarse con La Escoba, que era mejor que se robara la Saeta de Fuego de Harry. El Windoriglow acepto. Se despidió de ellos y se fue con La Saeta de Fuego de Harry para otro país. Dumbledore llego hacia ellos.

-Ronald Weasley, ha sido el salvador de todos esta vez. –dijo Dumbledore-. ¡150 puntos para Gryffindor!

-¿¿¡¡¡Y yo director!!!?? –grito Draco-. ¡Yo también hice algo!

-Esta bien, esta bien… 70 puntos para Slytherin por ayudar a Weasley.

-Draco frunció el entrecejo-.   
-Bien, ya que todo esta bien denme la esco… -dijo Dumbledore sin terminar, alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡NO! –grito alguien enojado detrás de ellos.- No permitire que se la lleven, ¡¡¡después que regalaron mi escoba como si nada!!!

-¿¡¡¡Harry!!!? –grito Ron-. ¿Donde estabas Harry? Pensé que te habías ido de vacaciones.

-Harry, pensé que estabas muerto. –dijo Malfoy riéndose.

-¡¿Eso hubieran querido ustedes verdad!?

-Yo no Harry. -dijo Ron-. ¡Nunca!

-Si, claro –dijo Harry sarcásticamente-. Entonces, ¡¿se olvidaron completamente de mi cuando me dejaron en la cueva?! Y por que nunca me fueron a buscar ¿¡¡ah!!?

-Es que…

-A propósito Potter… ¿como saliste? –pregunto Draco.

-¡¡¡Saliendo!!! –grito Harry muy enojado-. Ahora… ¡me llevare esa escoba!

Harry cojio la escoba, se monto en ella y se fue volando por encima del Bosque Prohibido sin saber a donde iba. Ron fue detrás de el con la Nimbus 2001 de Draco. Lo alcanzo no se como (porque Harry no sabia manejar La Escoba), y lo tumbo de ella… Al día siguiente todos estaban en la enfermería sin razón excepto Harry que estaba casi muriéndose por hambre y por la caída de la escoba. La Escoba se perdió en el Bosque Prohibido, la buscaron y buscaron pero NUNCA la llegaron a encontrar. Nadie sabe que sucedió con ella. Se dieron por vencidos y todo siguió normal en Hogwarts… bueno… no tan normal… Harry ahora era solo el amigo del famoso Ronald Weasley (¿pero que fue lo que el hizo en verdad para ser un héroe? –Ni idea.), tenia muchos fans, y le cambiaron el nombre al libro por Ronald Weasley. Draco se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Ron. Y Hermione seguía siendo la misma… ahora… ¿¿¿¿Draco se habrá hecho amigo de Ron de verdad o seguira su mencionado plan para quitarle el protagónico????

N/A: Hello ¿Qué tal me quedo? ¿Les gusto verdad niños ^^? (sin comentarios)

Como sea ¡déjenme reviews! Porque si no les gusto lo voy a borrar. Ah y todos los derechos reservados del Windoriglow, jajaja ¿de que me rio? Como sea, se que esta bien cafre el nombre. Y otra cosa, por sea acaso… no tengo nada en contra de Harry. Y si quieres leer otra historia estupida como esta, pero quizas mas chistosa, esperen un nuevo fic que pronto publicare que se llama… ah… no tiene titulo pero trata del trio de Hogwarts y otros mas.


End file.
